Nobody understands meand I don't want them to
by Quinnistheshit222
Summary: Sam is a bad ass chick with a lot of problems she pushes in the back of her head. What if she moves to Lima,Ohio and the only person that really saves her is the last person she would've expected?


Chapter 1

* * *

Day 1 at McKinley and I already hate it. Honestly, I didn't see a reason for school in the first place. Go online if you really needed to learn. Google's your best bet. But no, instead I'm stuck in this dump school, located in this dump town. I didn't even know Lima existed. I'm from Canada. It's weird. Anyway, I start my way down the hallway ignoring the stares I get. I'm used to it. I mean I'm pretty sure I'm the only black person who doesn't look like they came from the ghetto. So stereotypical. I continue down the hallway, my dark brown bangs slipping down into my eye. I brush them back and re-adjust my ponytail. I never let my hair down. It reminds me to much of her. I finally found the guidance counselors office. Ms. Pillsbury. Reminds me of pastries. I knock. The redhead with the big owl eyes looks up-startled-and scrambles to open the door. I instantly don't like her.

"Yes, Yes! Samantha right?" she says in her weird Ohioan accent while opening the door.

"Sam." I correct sharply before briskly walking in.

She looks a bit unsure for a moment but collects herself.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Here are your classes for the rest of the term, all AP and ready." She hands me my schedule along with a whole bunch of club pamphlets and junk.

I give her a curt nod before walking out. I pass a trashcan on the way out and dump everything but my schedule into it with a roll of the eyes. I look at the piece of paper in my hand. AP chemistry. Fun. I walk, shouldering quite a handful of people who got in the way. The further I walked, the more I felt uneasy. The hairs on my neck stood as the hallway got more crowded. I roughly pushed people to get a closer look on what was happening. All I saw was two big, disgusting meathead football players and a tiny girl standing there, trying to look brave.

"Hey Berry! What's your favorite colour?" one of the football players yelled.

"I'm sorry; I don't seem to understand how that's any of-"

"He asked you a damn question, ANSWER IT." The other one shouted.

I felt a weird churning in my stomach. I've only felt this feeling when something bad was going to happen to...her.

"Pink" she squeaked out.

"Aw man, that's too bad. That's not the colour on the menu today." The black one said in a fake pouting face.

I've seen enough. It hits too close to home. I shoved people out of the way, giving the ones who didn't budge an icy glare. I stood in front of the midget.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I say as comely as i can. Trust me-it's hard.

"Oooh and what do we have here? I've never seen you here Laquisha!" the white one said, acting as if it hurt me.

"Laquisha? _Really._ Come on boys, that's kinda pathetic. Now, instead of hunting on poor little hobbits, why don't you take precious over here" I nod over to the big guy on his left "And get you're disgusting body odour out of my way." My voice is scarily low. By now, there is half the school watching with flip phones out. The front is populated by cheerleaders. I sneer in their direction. Most of them looking at the girl behind me in disgust.

Speaking of the midget, I glance behind me to see big brown eyes looking at me in confusion, relief and admiration. It's making me sick. I roll my eyes and turn away. It happens all too fast. There is now red slushy, I believe, all over my face, running down my body enough to make me uncomfortable. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my mouth on impact.

The hall is eerily quiet, except for the retreating steps of the football idiots. I stand still, listening to everyone eventually get bored and leave. The first bell rung soon after, so everyone was rushing to their classes. I feel a hand on my back and tense up even more than I already was.

"Come on... I'll help you get cleaned up. I am an expert of course. Do you have extra clothes? No-of course you don't. Ok, I'll be right back. Stay here." She finishes her rant by rushing off to god knows where. As soon as she's out of sight I speed walk to the nearest bathroom, stiff posture still intact. I hear voices when I open it and immediately I groan. I really don't like people.

"Did you see her face though? I was shocked she didn't go all she-hulk like you would've Q." I heard one of the voices say.

"I felt bad...she's super pretty and she's new too. Not very welcoming" a sweeter voice chipped in.

"Whatever. It was hilarious. Besides, she's a loser with a bad attitude, why are we even talking about her?" My heart stopped from outside the door when that raspy voice commented. I quickly shook it off, not knowing what that was.

"She does seem like a bitch. Wonder why... maybe she's abused?" the first one that spoke suggested. I scoffed, as if I'd let anybody touch me. I quickly sobered up, my mind going to places I swore I wouldn't think about. I just about opened the door when the same voice halted my movements.

"Maybe a dead relative. I've seen it on T.V. shows before. Yah, she-" I saw red. I slammed the door open before she got the time to finish and quickly pinned her to the wall. I knew it was her because her mouth was still forming a sentence. She was a fairly attractive Latina but totally not my type.

She was definitely caught by surprise, dropping her nail file as she squealed in shock. I shoved my arm roughly against her throat. She flailed.

"Take it back." I growled.

She looked at me, eyes wide with reluctant fear. Her face was turning a bright shade of red, even for her skin tone.

"SAN!" the blonde with the sweet voice cried, pushing me off her and holding her as she sunk to the floor, trying to catch her breath. I straightened my rumpled jacket. I gave her the coldest glare I could muster and it seemed to have worked. She blanched, clinging to the blue eyed blonde's arm.

"I-I take I-it back." She stuttered. I could tell she didn't normally blubber like an idiot from the shock on the blondes face. I smirked.

"Good. Because you know _nothing_ about me." I spat out harshly. I soon realised I still had slushy on me but I honestly could care less.

I sharply turned around, prepared to leave but instead I stopped breathing. These cool hazel-green eyes stared at me in wonder and a bit of hesitancy. I chastised myself for looking a second too long and continued my way to the door. The acid washed jeans and tank top I'm wearing under my leather jacket were starting to feel a bit stiff due to the affects of corn syrup.

I opened the door and was greeted with the girl that got me in this situation in the first place and a big bag she was carrying.

"Oh! Hey! I-I'm sorry I'm so late, I had to explain to my teacher why I was late when Ms. Sylvester caught me after the bell at my locker and decided to-" I cut her off short, no doubt knowing she was going to go on and on.

"Save it." I replied taking the bag and walking down the hallway. She stood there motionless for a while then decided to go.

I opened the door to the locker room and dropped the heavy duffel on the bench. I unzipped it, eyes widening at how much was in there. It was labeled '_Rachel Berry's emergency slushy kit"_ complete with a hairbrush, various shampoos, conditioners, and lotions, 3 different outfits of different sizes, a facial bag full of makeup and other cosmetics. Oh and let's not forget the custom made pamphlet on how to get slushy stains out depending on types of clothes, colour of slushy , size of stain, and what detergent to use for all of them.

"Where to begin..." I grumpily mumble. What a great way to start the year.


End file.
